Isn't it's danger?
by Princess Jewel Shiny
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara Luhan dan Sehun sebagai... / "Uhh.. kakak mu yang hot itu Luhan, bagaimana kalau kita mencicipinya bersama? Berbagilah denganku" Baekhyun / HunHan Slight KaiLu, GS, Incest
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Isn't it's danger? (Chapter 1)

Genre : Romance, SisterComplex, GS for All Uke

Rating : 17 (maybe)

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai Kim

Xi Luhan a.k.a Oh Luhan

Others

Happy Reading

Pagi telah menjelang mentari pun telah bersinar terang, akan tetapi untuk seorang wanita yang kini tengah asik bergelung dalam selimut yang membekap tubuhnya itu tetap tidak mau beranjak dari mimpi yang tengah diarunginya.

"Ya .. kau wanita pemalas cepat bangun!" seru seorang lelaki dengan suara khasnya

"emhh" jawab wanita itu tak bergeming dari tidurnya

"kau harus sekolah, bagaimana bisa..haah, kau bisa terlambat lagi sayang" seru lelaki itu kembali sambil menyingkap selimut yang membekap tubuh sang wanita.

~ Chuu ~

Cium sang lelaki pada leher sang wanita yang berupa kecupan ringan dengan sedikit jilatan

"Shh.. Oppa geli, baiklah aku bangun" seru sang wanita dengan suara seraknya dan segera bangun dari tidurnya serta mendorong kepala sang lelaki dari lehernya

"Cha, sekarang mandi wanita pemalasku atau mungkin kau mau aku yang memandikanmu, hm?"

"ne, mandikan aku" jawab sang wanita manja dan tanpa ragu sang lelaki langsung membopong sang wanita menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sang wanita memakai seragam sekolah dengan kemeja yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya, rok sekolah yang hanya mampu menutupi ¾ pahanya, dan blazer almamather yang hanya disampirkan asal dibahunya, selesailah sudah ritual yang sering disebutnya "Ayo Tutupi Tubuhmu Dengan Seragam Sekolah"

Luhan –sang wanita- pun menuju ruang makan dan duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang telah dibuatkan sang kakak –yang tidak lain adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang membangunkannya dari tidur cantik itu- yang sekarang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Susuku mana? Jadi, aku harus minum dengan apa?" Tanya sang adik

"Susumu habis dan aku lupa membelinya kemarin, jadi hari ini kau minum air putih saja dulu" jawab sang kakak seadanya

"Rasanya tawar dan terlalu err.. bening" sahut sang adik lengkap dengan wajah yang dibuat sejijik mungkin

"Oh ayolah itu hanya minuman dan nanti sore aku akan membelikan susumu"

"Apa benar-benar tak ada minuman lain yang lebih berwarna? " tanya sang adik

"Hoo.. Kau benar-benar tak ingin?" dan sang adik hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban

~ Chuu ~

Lalu sang kakak mencium gemas sang adik yang sedang menatapnya kesal itu

"Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, mungkin kita bisa tetap menikmati susunya bersama hari ini" jawab sang kakak sambil member tatapan err menggodanya

"Kyaa.. aku selesai, aku harus bergegas pergi ke sekolah oppa" jawab sang adik cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lucu sang adik

"Ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu, dan oppa akan mengantarmu " sahut sang kakak cepat dan membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

Setelah luhan selesai memakai sepatunya dan telah meyampirkan tas dipunggungnya, mereka pun menaiki mobil dengan sang kakak yang berada dikursi kemudi dan sang adik yang berada dikursi penumpang tepat disampingnya.

"Sudah sampai" ujar sang kakak

"ya, terima kasih oppa" dan sang adik turun dari mobil diikuti sang kakak yang berdiri disamping mobilnya

"Apa oppa hari ini akan menjemputku?"

"Tentu, jika sudah pulang hubungi oppa ya, oppa akan menjemputmu" ucap sang kakak

"Aku tau, bye" jawab sang adik sambil mengecup bibir sang kakak dan melambaikan tangannya kea rah sang kakak

Oh Sehun –sang kakak- pun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Oh Corp, perusahaan milik keluarga dengan cabang utama yang berpusat di Newyork City, Amerika Serikat bergerak dibidang property dan dia menjabat sebagai Kepala Cabang untuk kantor cabang di Korea Selatan, karna dia bilang merindukan tanah kelahirannya ini dan ingin menetap disini.

Oh Sehun tinggal bersama sang adik Oh Luhan di Korea Selatan, karena sang adik yang merengek tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang kakak dan kini mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang dibeli sendiri oleh Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan, yeah .. Kakak dan adik.

-Luhan POV-

Saat aku akan memasuki gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga menyapaku.

~ Tittn Titn ~

Aku menoleh kesamping dan lihat siapa yang menjadi tersangka pembuat bunyi klakson yang mampu membuat telingaku tuli tersebut, dan orang itu hanya tersenyum sok menawan yang menurutku itu menjijikan.

"Naik" seru orang itu

"Tidak mau" ucapku uhh, ingin sekali rasanya aku menjejalkan mobil itu ke wajahnya itu

"Cepatlah sayang" seru lelaki itu lagi, akupun hanya menatapnya sambil mejulurkan lidah ku

~ Brukk ~

Setelah itu aku merasakan nyeri yang teramat pada siku-siku belakang betisku, lelaki itu menabrakku

"Aku bisa saja membuatmu lumpuh karna mobil ini, jika kau tetap menolak sayang" seru lelaki itu makin menyebalkan

"Ini sudah di sekolah Kai kim untuk apa aku melakukannya? Buang waktu *mehrong" sahutku, kemudian melanjutkan jalanku dan berbelok melewati samping taman menjauh dari pria brengsek itu sambil memegang lututku yang masih terasa nyeri.

-Luhan POV End-

Luhan menaiki tangga dengan kesusahan, maklum saja karna dia telah berada ditingkat kedua di SHS dan dia berada dikelas XI-B pula, sehingga kelasnya itu berada dilantai 4 ditambah lagi dengan kondisi kakinya saat ini yang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aigoo.. aigoo.. aigoo.. Lihat siapa yang sedang pincang disini?" sahut Kai tiba-tiba dan langsung menggendongnya seperti karung beras

"Turunkan aku"

"Diamlah aku tidak bisa melihatmu berjalan seperti ini sayang, apa yang akan teman-teman katakan tentang kita nanti" jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Biar saja, aku akan bilang ini semua karna perbuatanmu tadi malam yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini" sahutnya sebal

"Oh, ku pikir itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya? sampai kau benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik hari ini"

"Yakk, dasar kau kodok mesum sialan" dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kai yang tetap menggendong Luhan menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas mereka, Kai menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya dan dengan sengaja menyingkap sedikit rok Luhan keatas dan mendudukkannya di atas meja yang entah milik siapa

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini sayang"

Setelah mengucapkannya Kai yang langsung saja mencumbu mesra kedua bibir plum milik Luhannya melumat lalu menggitnya dan kini terjadilah perang lidah yang membangkitkan gairah bagi siapa saja orang yang sedang melihatnya.

Tangan Kai pun kini tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu bahkan telah menggerayangi dan mengusap dua gundukan milik Luhan itu dari luar seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Seperti biasa sayang, kau selalu polos" ucap Kai tepat ditelinganya dengan nada berbisik

Yap asal kalian tau, setiap harinya Luhan tidak pernah memakai bra saat sekolah –katanya itu pengap- oh dan jangan lupakan 2 kancing teratas yang tak pernah dikancing itu memperlihatkan 2 gundukan –entah aku harus menyebutnya apa- miliknya, sehingga semua orang yang tak sengaja melihat pun akan meneteskan salivanya.

"Uhukk.. Aku ingin duduk" ucap Baekhyun -sahabat Luhan- bersungut-sungut

Ternyata mejanyalah yang tengah dijadikan tempat percumbuan kedua anak tidak tau diri ini, dan meja Luhan tepat berada dibelakangnya yang berada di paling pojok dikelas ini

"Hehehe" Luhan hanya memberikan cengirannya

~ Krringgg.. Kringg ~

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi, dan Park Seonsaengnim pun masuk untuk memberi pelajaran paling membosankan –menurut mereka- yang sering disebut dengan Sejarah, para siswapun banyak yang lebih memilih larut kealam mimpi, tidak terkecuali Luhan yang telah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, bahkan mungkin dia juga telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

Kelas XI-B atau sering disebut Kelas Buangan ini berisi siswa-siswi yang berandalan, liar dan segala jenis keburukan yang pernah kau tau, jadi mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kelas ini.

~ Tuk.. Tuk.. Tukk.. ~

Luhan yang merasa terusik pun akhirnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya, mengucek mata dan melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan mejanya secara bertubi-tubi tadi.

"Kantin, ... Sekarang!" seru Baekhyun cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan cepat menuju kantin tanpa peduli anak itu hampir saja terjerembap ke lantai karna tersandung mejanya sendiri.

~ Kantin ~

"Woah, hari ini bibi Jung membuat roti melon edisi terbatas, kita harus mendapatkannya" seru Baekhyun berapi-api

Antrian panjang pun langsung saja menyerang mereka, dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya kedua anak ini mulai beraksi

"Ehmm.." seru Baekhyun tepat ditelinga seseorang -yang terlihat bergerombol dengan temannya itu- didepannya yang ternyata lelaki itu pun menoleh

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang itu

"Aku ingin menikmati roti Melon bibi Jung hari ini, bisakah aku dan teman ku ini bertukar posisi denganmu dan beberapa temanmu didepan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengamit lengannya didada

"Jika aku melakukannya kami mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan roti Melonnya" jawab orang itu

"Tenang saja, jika itu terjadi kalian bisa mendapatkan Roti Melon yang lain" seru Baekhyun yang dan mengamitkan dadanya ke lengan lelaki itu

Lalu orang itu pun menatap dua bongkahan 'roti melon' milik Baekhyun itu, sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan

"Ba-baiklah, aku setuju" jawab lelaki itu dengan menggesekkan sedikit lengannya ke dada Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menarik Luhan maju kedepan melewati kerumunan itu, yeah dengan sedikit pengorbanan dan mereka telah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkan dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersedia.

Baekhyun dan Luhan telah berteman sejak JHS, penampilan Baekhyun pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan, kemeja seragam yang membalut ketat, tipis dan transparan tubuhnya, Oh jangan lupakan 3 kancing teratas yang selalu dibuka untuk mempelihatkan koleksi Bra-nya, rok mini yang hanya mampu menutupi bokongnya, blazer yang disampirkan asal, dan kelakuan yang sama gilanya dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan

"Kodok mesum nan idiot kesayanganku itu yang melakukannya, dia menabrakku tadi pagi" jawab Luhan sebal

"aku bertaruh sakit itu sudah tak berasa, bukannkah kau telah mendapatkan ouuuh.. penawar tadi pagi?" ucap Hana menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"Hmm.. Sepertiny- " ucapan Luhan terpotong

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya dan melahap rotinya dengan tidak tau diri, oh lihat ternyata itu Kai –kodok mesum- yang baru saja dibicarakan

"Malam ini kau ada waktu?" ujar Kai pada Luhan

"Ada apa?" jawab Luhan

"Melanjutkan yang tadi pagi mungkin"

Tbc …

A/N : Sekian ff super gaje ini ditulis, oh ya ff ini pernah aku publish di blog aku dengan judul

yang sama tapi dengan cast yang berbeda tapi cuma satu chapter, tapi jangan dicari ya :v malu-maluin soalnya

Habis berkunjung dan baca ff ini semoga kalian gk muntah ya

Aku ucapin makasih buat yang udah mau mampir, itupun kalo ada

I lop yu.. Muach


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Isn't it's danger? (Chapter 2)

Genre : Romance, SisterComplex, Dirtytalk, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai Kim

Xi Luhan a.k.a Oh Luhan

Others

Warning di Chap ini terdapat NC

Yang merasa polos mungkin bisa skip (kalo mau) untuk itu

But, Hunhan ff tanpa NC Bagai Burung Kehilangan Lobangnya :v

Princess Jewel Shiny Present

Happy Reading

-Previous-

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya dan melahap rotinya dengan tidak tau diri, oh lihat ternyata itu Kai –kodok mesum- yang baru saja dibicarakan

"Malam ini kau ada waktu?" ujar Kai pada Luhan

"Ada apa?" jawab Luhan

"Melanjutkan yang tadi pagi mungkin"

\- Isn't it's danger? (Chapter 2)-

"Uhh.. Romansa picisan, well bisakah kalian mengurus urusan kalian itu lain kali?" sungut baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku tidak janji sayang, seperti yang kau tau kakak ku akhir-akhir ini lebih ketat padaku" jawab Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Kai

"Kau bisa mengatakan belajar kelompok dengan Baekhyun, mungkin? Bukankah itu mudah?" jawab Kai

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, kakak ku akan memberondongiku dengan segudang pertanyaan, dan akhirnya karna kurang meyakinkan dia malah mengunciku di kamar"

"Jangan menyeretku dalam janji kalian oke, aku tidak mau harus mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sehun oppa" jawab Baekhyun telak

"Oh ayolah sayang, atau apa aku langsung saja menjemputmu?" jawab Kai mulai lelah

"No no no.. Big No yang ada aku dipasung oleh kakak ku, begini saja kau tunggu aku beberapa rumah sebelum rumahku, nanti aku akan menyusulmu" jawab Luhan final

"Baiklah sayang, malam ini jam 8 *chu.. aku menunggumu" ucap Kai dengan tak lupa mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Alasan apalagi kali ini yang akan kau katakan pada kakakmu?" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya setelah merasa diacuhkan

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau lihat saja nanti malam" jawab Luhan asal

~ Krringgg.. Kringg ~

Bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun telah berbunyi, mereka pun sama seperti siswa lainnya bergegas menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

-. -. -. -. -. –

Pelajaran hari ini pun telah usai dan langit pun kini telah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan, dan para siswa pun membereskan seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bergegas untuk pulang, tidak terkecuali Luhan wanita itu pun terlihat mengambil handphone dari kantong seragamnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Oppa jemput aku" sahut luhan begitu sambungan teleponnya terhubung pada sang kakak

"Ya, tunggu aku" jawab Sehun di seberang telepon dan memutuskan sambungan telponnya

"Kau sudah menelpon kakakmu?" tanya Baekhyun menghampirinya

"Hmm.. Iya sudah"

"Maafkan aku Luhan aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus pergi, aku duluan ya Luhan, bye" jawab Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

"Ya, bye" Luhan pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju gerbang sekolah menanti kakaknya yang akan menjemputnya

Tidak memakan waktu lama Sehun pun sudah berada di kawasan gedung sekolah Luhan, lalu sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah Luhan dia melihat Luhan yang tengah asik berbincang dengan temannya itu pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu melambai kearah Luhan, setelah Luhan melihatnya, Luhan pun berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kearahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah mereka memasuki mobil

"Ah tidak, hanya saja sedikit membuat kakiku pegal" jawab Luhan

"Oh benarkah, apa kau mau merasakan pijatanku setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai

"Ya, dengan senang hati oppa" jawab Luhan dengan tidak kalah

-. -. -. -. -. -

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai, yah dia pikir hotpants dan tanktop sudah cukup, lalu Sehun membuat dua cangkir teh hangat dan membawanya ke ruang tv lalu duduk di depan sofa sambil melihat siaran televisi yang –mungkin- membuatnya tertarik.

"Oppa" rengek luhan pada kakaknya dia pun sudah ikut bergabung di sofa sambil berbaring di paha Sehun

"Kenapa?" jawab Sehun memandang adiknya itu

"Tidak jadi" jawab luhan

"Jangan membuat oppa-mu ini penasaran, katakana sayang Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun makin gemas padanya

"Hanya soal kakak tau, kakiku-pegal-tadi sore, mungkin aku bisa menagihnya sekarang?" jawab Luhan dengan cara menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang.. lucu

"Oh itu, baiklah adikku kau ingin melakukannya dimana?" jawab Sehun dengan seringainya

"Di kamarku, mungkin?"

"Hmm.. Kau bersiaplah kakak akan menyiapkan keperluannya" jawab Sehun sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

Luhan pun masuk kedalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pijatan dari kakaknya nanti, melepas hotpantsnya dan membuka tanktopnya menyisakan celana dalamnya, lalu dia berbaring telungkup di atas ranjangnya sambil menunggu kakaknya.

"Sudah siap tuan putri" Tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil setelah memasuki kamarnya

"Ehmm.." Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman

Sehun pun naik keatas ranjang duduk disamping tubuh Luhan lalu mulai menuangkan minyak –atau entah apa itu- ketangannya dan mulai mengoleskannya ke bagian kaki sang adik dimulai dari pergelangan kakinya, terus naik menuju lutut bagian belakang dan memijatnya berulang kali di daerah yang sama.

Setelah itu tangan nakal Sehun merambat naik menuju paha dalam Luhan mengusapnya lebih lembut dan penuh arti dari sebelumnya, lalu dengan sengaja Sehun menusukkan jarinya pada kewanitaan Luhan

"Ahh" respon Luhan

"Maafkan kakak Lu, kakak tidak sengaja tangan kakak tergelincir" jawab Sehun berbohong, oh kalian harus melihat wajahnya sekarang sama seperti kakek mesum yang berhasil mengerjai pelanggannya dengan berkedok pijat relaksasi seperti di film-film.

"Hmmh.. yah tak apa," apanya yang tak apa, tak tau saja sebenarnya Luhan yang daritadi sudah agak terangsang itu, makin merasa di awang, kakaknya harus bertanggung jawab.

-Luhan POV-

Kakak ku pun melanjutkan kembali pijatannya, sekarang ia mulai menijat bagian punggungku rasanya nyaman sekali aku mulai memejamkan mataku, lalu dia menyuruhku untuk berbalik akupun berbaring, dia pun melanjutkan pijatannya dibagian dadaku.

Pertama, dia menuangkan kembali minyak pijat itu ketangannya dan mulai memijat bagian pundakku lalu turun kebawah melewati dadaku, memijat perutku dengan lembut lalu semakin atas dan mulai memijat bagian dadaku, dimulai dari meraba lalu meremasnya serta membuat gerakan memutar, kini dia bahkan menjepit putingku dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

"Ouuh.. Ahh.." tanpa sengaja aku mendesah dan membuka mataku dapat kulihat onyx kakak ku yang menatap intens kearah dadaku, Eungh.. ingin sekali rasanya bibirnya yang menggoda itu menghisap dadaku, sudah lama juga aku tidak merasakan mulut hangatnya itu mengecap putingku, oh aku tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tengkuk kakak ku dan menariknya untuk merasakan sensasi yang telah lama kurindukan darinya, kulumat bibir bawahnya dan semakin ku hisap kuat bibir itu, oh ini sangat kenyal dan manis seperti jelly ingin rasanya aku memakannya, lalu ku gigit keras bibir itu.

-Luhan POV End-

Seakan tersadar Sehun pun melepaskan pagutan itu, dan mendorong Luhan untuk kembali berbaring, Luhan yang bingung dengan keadaan pun memandang dalam sorot mata sang kakak, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa malu sendiri karna bertingkah terlalu agresif sore ini.

"Maafkan aku kak, kakak bisa melanjutkannya" jawab Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah seperti jus tomat

-Sehun POV-

'Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapku Luhan' monolog ku dalam hati

Akupun melanjutkan pijatanku pada tubuh adikku ini dimulai dari memijat bagian panggul atasnya lembut lalu dengan sentuhan halus ku arahkan tanganku menuju kewanitaannya, kugesekkan jari telunjukku pada klitorisnya.

"Hmm.." kudengar dia mendesah, akan kubuat kau semakin terangsang sayang tak lupa dengan seringaian yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku

Lalu kuturunkan tanganku semakin kebawah menuju pahanya, memijatnya lembut akan tetapi penuh dengan godaan disana-sini kulihat dia memejamkan matanya dengan resah, semakin turun menuju lututnya aku memijatnya dengan telaten karna yang ku tau tadi sore dia mengaku kakinya agak pegal karna menungguku, jadi anggap saja ini penebusan dosaku.

"Sudah selesai" ucapku mengakhiri sesi pijatan menyenangkan untukku ini

-Sehun POV End-

Luhan pun membuka matanya dan bangun untuk duduk, dengan mimik kecewa dia menatap kearah kakaknya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Ya, sudah" Sehun pun mulai membenahi perlengkapannya bersikap -seolah-olah- akan meninggalkan kamar Luhan

'Oh kakak ku yang hot mati saja kau, setelah membuatku mengawang kau pergi begitu saja, dasar bajingan' monolog Luhan dalam hati, Luhan pun bangkit lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada dashboard

"Oppahh.." desah Luhan sambil meremas dadanya sendiri berharap kakaknya berbalik lalu melanjutkan kegiatan tanggung tadi

Sehun menyeringai "Ya Luhan ada apa?" dia pun berbalik dengan tatapan -yang dibuat- sepolos mungkin

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan yang err.. merangsang

"Melanjutkan apa? Bukankah sesi pijatannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun senormal mungkin karna nafsunya pun sudah di ubun-ubun hanya saja dia berusaha tetap bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun

"Apa aku harus kulakukan agar- otak konslet- kakak ku yang tercinta ini bisa mengerti?" tanya Luhan yang kini mulai membuat gerakan sensual dengan perlahan membuka kedua kakinya –mengangkang- sambil terus meremas dadanya sendiri

Runtuh sudah dinding pertahanan yang Sehun buat sedari tadi agar tetap menjadi lelaki yang pasif, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri adiknya yang sudah merintih akan sentuhan itu, karna dia juga sudah begitu merindukan kehangatan akan milik adiknya itu.

"Akan kubuat kau berteriak tanpa suara jalang"

Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar bibir sang adik dan tangannya pun sudah bergerilya mengabsen setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan yang sudah lama tak ia tapaki itu, dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara-suara bersahutan yang selalu berakhiran huruf H dengan pengulangan secara terus-menerus –kalian pasti mengerti apa yang ku maksud-

-. -. -. -. -. –

~ Drrrt... Drrrttt.. ~

"Op..pahh telponn.. ku-hh" suara Luhan tercekat dengan susah payah ia mengambil telponnya yang berada di atas nakas karna Sehun yang bahkan tidak mau barang sedetik pun melepaskan pagutannya –kecuali untuk berganti posisi tentu saja-

"Sayang maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janji kita malam ini, aku harus mengentar ibuku kerumah sakit" dan ternyata telpon itu dari kekasihnya 'oh tidak' batin Luhan

"Hm.. yahh–mm kai.. arghh" jawab Luhan susah payah membekap mulutnya menetralisir desahannya

"Kau tak marah kan?" Sahut Kai

"Aku tak app-ppa.. ku tutup-hh" jawab Luhan cepat lalu membanting handphone nya asal setelah memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak

Kulihat hari sudah mulai malam 'sudah berapa lama aku bercinta dengan kakak ku ini? oh dan sialnya aku ingin lebih, tidak.. sangat-sangat ingin lebih' batin Luhan

~ 15 menit kemudian ~

"Luhanhh.. aku hamm.. pirgh sam-hh pai"

"Ak-kuh ouch.. juga"

"Berr-samah sayang eungh" dengan memegang kuat panggul Luhan lalu dengan satu hentakan dalam mereka berdua pun akhirnya mencapai orgasme mereka –lagi-

Saat Sehun ingin mengubah posisi mereka lagi, lalu Luhan dengan tegas mendorong bahunya bermaksud untuk mengakhiri sesi percintaan –ranjang- ini karna tenaga yang Luhan miliki sudah terkuras habis dan juga dia ingin mandi, tubuhnya begitu berkeringat dan banyak sperma yang berceceran di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin mandi oppa, oh bahkan rasanya lututku sangat lemas hanya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi" jawab Luhan angkat bicara

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mandi bersama, oppa akan memandikanmu" lalu Sehun mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan ke kamar mandi dan menceburkan tubuh mereka kedalam bath up

Telaten Sehun menggosok punggung Luhan dari belakang, lalu mulai merambat ke depan dan menyabuni tubuh bagian depan Luhan dengan poin utama meraba dada Luhan, Sehun pun berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Ku pikir aku ingin mengulang kembali sesi percintaan kita di kamar mandi seperti dahulu"

"oh tidak, jangan lagi" sahut Luhan lemah

Kemudian terjadilah sesi percintaan kedua yang berlokasi di kamar mandi Luhan tersebut dengan iringan nada dari shower dan bunyi alat kelamin yang disatukan mengalun indah bersama suara-suara desahan mereka.

-. -. -. -. -. –

~ Ruang Makan ~

"Ini minumlah, kakak sudah membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu, untuk makanannya mungkin sebentar lagi sampai" ujar Sehun

"Emm.." jawab Luhan malas karna dia sedang dalam 'Mode Merajuk', oh siapa yang tidak akan merajuk jika seseorang meremukkan tubuhmu

~ Ding.. Dong.. Ding Dong Ding Dong ~

Segera Sehun membukakan pintu, karna dia tau itu adalah pesanannya yang baru saja sampai.

"Kau bisa memakannya, bukankah ini makanan kesukaanmu ayam goreng khas Korea?" jawab Sehun riang

Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab, dia pun mengambil satu potong ayam dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Hah.. Baiklah terserah kau saja, setelah makan kau bisa tidur, aku tau kau lelah"

Setelah Luhan menghabiskan potongan ayamnya yang kelima dia pun bergegas menghabiskan minumannya dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia masuk ke kamarnya, tentu saja dia ingin langsung tidur dia terlalu lelah.

-, - , -, -, -, -

Seperti pagi biasanya, Sehun membangunkan Luhan –terkadang memandikan-, sarapan, dan berakhir saat Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke SM High School. Sesampainya di Sekolah Luhan disambut dengan tatapan mata tajam dan cibiran di sepanjang koridor sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai Lu, kau tau gossip terpanas hari ini di sekolah?" Ucap Baekhyun sang penepuk bahunya

"Tidak, ada apa?" jawab Luhan acuh sambil menaiki tangga yang entah kenapa rasanya lebih panjang dan tinggi dari biasanya

"Pacarmu Lu, kau tak tau?"

"Ada apa dengannya?" jawab Luhan mulai merasa tertarik

"Kudengar kemarin dia mengencani ibu-ibu, oh astaga dia selingkuh Luhan, kau tak ingin mengapakan dia misalnya?" seru Baekhyun heboh

"Oh" jawab Luhan singkat, padat dan jelas

"Hanya OH, ya tuhan Luhan boleh aku membenturkan kepalamu pada pagar pembatas ini? Pacarmu Luhan dia pacarmu" jawab Baekhyun geram, tentu saja kesal

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan bercinta dengan kakak ku sendiri" jawab Luhan dengan berbisik pada kalimat terakhir

"Uhh.. Jangan katakan kau melakukannya tadi malam? Cara jalanmu yang.. err kasian"

"Well.. Setidaknya aku tidak membuka pahaku untuk guru sejarah yang culun itu"

"Oh.. Luhan jangan menggodaku, kau saja yang tak tau dia itu hot Luhan hot"

"Ok ok.. Lalu bisakah pelacur Park Saem ini membantuku berjalan?"

"Kalimatmu Luhan ckckck... jalan saja sendiri" kesal Baekhyun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan –walau tidak benar-benar-

~ Kelas XI B ~

"Princess datang" sambut sebuah suara seketika setelah Luhan menginjakkan kakinya pada marmer ini

"Princess bagaimana rasanya prince mu lebih memilih tante girang daripada dirimu?" itu suara Bae Irene, sang musuh –kembaran- bebuyutan Luhan

"Asal kau tau mungkin dia bisa melucuti benda-benda mencilang itu pada tante-tante girang di luar sana, tapi dia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan lobang mengkerut milikku yang selalu sempit seperti perawan ini" jawab Luhan sambil menyeringai

"Jalang kau, Luhan"

"Tentu saja, aku jalang mahal Bae Irene, bukan seperti kau yang hanya melihat anjing menjulur saja langsung kau suguhi vagina.. hahaha"

Haahahaha.. hahaha.. tawa seisi ruangan setelah mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan Irene tadi.

"Kau tidak cemburu Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sudah ku jelaskan tadi, aku sungguh tidak cemburu"

"Uhh.. Luhan sang badgirl ditambah Kai yang badboy, mereka memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi" sahut seorang teman kelasnya

"Kau jahat Luhan, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba

Luhan pun membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat kearah ke orang yang tiba-tiba saja menyahut itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang itu yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kai"

T.B.C

A/N : Chap 2 is kaming, maapin aku ya kalo nc-nya aku skip karna aku tuh sebenarnya gk kuat nulis begituan, setelah ini mungkin aku bakal jarang apdet karna modem aku dari beberapa waktu lalu rusak :'( ini aja pake wifi sekolah, dan juga aku udah selesai UN jadi pengen kerja, Doa'in Aku Langsung Dapet Kerja Bulan Depan ya , AAMIIN..

Aku ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya sama yang udah bersedia Nge-follow, Review dan Komen ff ku ini, sumpah waktu liat ada yang respon itu rasanya pengen jingkrak-jingkrak tapi diliatin emak akhirnya kgk jadi _

Oh ya, aku mau nanya kalian suka gk sama gaya tulisan aku yang agak Amerika –gagal- style gini? (tapi menurut aku dirtytalk itu cocoknya kaya gini sih :v) Kalo kgk mungkin ada sedikit bagian chap depan yang bakal aku rubah.

Sekian dari aku.

I Lop Yu All

Muachh..


End file.
